


Deal With The Fallen Angel

by Gracie_P8



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Author is Angst Trash, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hi Erik and Christine have a messed up relationship! Thank you for coming to my TedTalk!, Hurt/Comfort, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracie_P8/pseuds/Gracie_P8
Summary: What if Christine didn't kiss Erik in the Final Lair and chose to be his bride? What would happen?
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Erik & Nadir Khan, Madame Giry & Meg Giry, Madame Giry & Nadir Khan, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Do We Have A Deal?

**Author's Note:**

> UGH! WHEN AM I GONNA STOP STARTING NEW FANFICS?!  
> Oh well, I decided to experiment with the phanphic trope where Christine doesn’t kiss Erik in the final lair and he doesn’t let her go. So this idea was inspired by a dream I had, the Once Upon A Time scene in the episode “Skin Deep”, and a couple of stuff from other fics. I hope you enjoy it!

“I believe what I will offer you is a fair bargain. It’s a one for one deal.”

“WHAT?!” Raoul and Christine bellowed, staring at the Phantom whose face was stoic as he said those words. 

“I will give you your lover’s freedom in exchange for the price of another…”

Silence had fallen over the couple. Raoul was the first to break it.   
“What do you mean for the price of another... ?”

The phantom stared at the vicomte as if he were an idiot, pointing to Christine “I want  _ her _ to be my bride”

“WHAT?!” Raoul spluttered in shock, cringing as the cord from the lasso twisted into the skin of his neck. Condemned, he cried “Christine! Flee and leave me! Leave me to die!”

“Raoul…” Christine begged, tears forming at the corners of her eyes “Please no, don’t die for my sake…”

“LEAVE NOW!” he argued as the man approached the couple “Don’t throw away your life for my sake!”

The Phantom let out a low growl, raising his hand to slap the vicomte, only for Christine to interrupt. 

“Wait!” she cried, her head low and expression solemn, “I have made my decision…”

“If I go with you,” Christine began, twisting her hair nervously as she said those words with uncertainty and in a shaky yet brave voice “and become your… wife, will you keep your promise and let Raoul go?”

“My dear,” his tone was stoic and calm “You have my word,” 

She turned to look at Raoul for a long time and then back up at him. 

“Then you have mine,”

“Christine, no!” 

“It’s the only option I have, please… just trust me,” 

“But Christine, you can’t!” Raoul insisted, his voice choked with pain and distress. 

“Listen to me, I’m the reason you got into this mess, and the only thing he wants is me. If it’s me he wants, it’s me he shall get,” 

“Well said, my angel…” the Phantom spoke up after a long moment of silence, “Now, I will let him go,”   
“NO!” Raoul protested as the lasso was cut, panting for breath “You can’t… you won’t…”

“I’m sorry, Raoul, but it’s been decided…”

“She’s right,” the Phantom taunted in front of his rival “The deal is struck,”

The Phantom pushed the noble away as the portcullis closed “Now leave!”

“Wait,” Christine cried “But let me say goodbye to-”

But it was too late… Raoul was gone… 


	2. If I Could Take That Moment Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, with home-based learning, chapters for this fic and other fics should probably come out faster. The goal is to update this fic at least once a week. And if you think Erik’s being possessive and creepy in this fic… OF COURSE, HE’S SUPPOSED TO BE CREEPY AND POSSESSIVE, THAT’S THE POINT OF HIS CHARACTER! What did you expect?  
> Theme songs for this chapter: “Home” from “Beauty and the Beast: The Musical” and “If I Could Take That Moment Back” from “Tangled the Series”.

Her breathing quickened as she turned to face her new husband, letting out a startled gasp in the process before covering her mouth with her hand, trying to muffle the sound escaping her throat but it was too late. 

* * *

Erik stared into his wife’s eyes, there was that undying fire of fear in them… He knew that feeling from seeing those unfortunate to witness the horror of his face. Through his miserable life, he had been a source of terror and fear. Christine did not become his bride out of admiration and realization that she was better off without the fop, it was out of fear and desperation. She had chosen him yet she still pined for that arrogant pretty boy? 

“Must we always be like this? Me towering over you and you, cowering in fear?” she flinched as he said those words. Softening, he continued “My Christine… you have nothing to fear from me…”

“What do you want from me?” she gulped quietly.

“I told you. I want only _you._ ” 

* * *

“I told you. I want only _you_.” 

The words echoed in Christine’s mind as her head started to spin. Squaring her shoulders, she averted his gaze “No. I won’t give myself blindly to you. And if you want me to submit to you again, well… you remember all the times you try to make me submit to you, and this time, you won’t have any pity from me!” 

She yelped as he pulled her up and forced her to meet his furious, golden eyes. 

“You chose me!” he ranted “Yet you still love that arrogant fool? When I gave you _everything, my music, my love_ … you chose to _betray_ me!” 

“I… I did not mean to and… I do love you,” Christine meekly defended, every argument dissolving on her tongue, leaving a sour residue, choosing her words carefully. It was true, she did love him, but not in the way Erik wanted. She loved him like a teacher and a father figure… but she did not have any romantic feelings for him whatsoever… 

* * *

Erik considered her answer, after all, she was a demure person and she would learn to be a loving and good wife as time passed. 

“Now, we do not want to argue on our first night together, do we?”

Christine shook her head. 

“Then come with me,” he led her through the small, stone corridor lined with many doors and lanterns, their flames flickering gently as if to beckon them. Upon reaching the third door on the left, Erik opened the door gently, revealing a small bedroom for his new bride. 

“Your room, now, you must have had a long day! You need your rest and I’ll see you tomorrow!” he coolly explained as she entered the room, turning to face him “Good night, my Christine…” and with that, the door clicked gently. 

* * *

Christine observed her new surroundings. There was a large, comfortable-looking bed that looked tempting to lie on like a cloud, a gas lamp was installed on the wall, a matchbox on a small bedside table with a key. Fortunately for her, the lamp was already lit, making her surroundings clearer. There was an armchair with a bookshelf near it, filled with plenty of books, recognizing a few of her favourites like Jane Eyre and The Man Who Laughs, remembering the hours she spent poring over these novels when she went to visit Raoul’s study, he always smiled at her interest in those novels… Feeling a pang of nostalgia and sadness, she dragged her soaked gown to a small wardrobe, next to a dressing table. Opening the wardrobe, she found a few simple yet beautiful gowns of many colours, along with a few shoes and slippers sitting on a shelf, and found a few undergarments… Christine shook her head at the reality, now she was his bride… taking the key, she quickly locked the door.  _ “Just to be safe,” _ she thought before she decided to wash up for the night. 

* * *

Christine flopped onto the bed in her new nightgown, feeling too drained to do anything. The feelings of anger and sadness resurfaced in her as she felt her eyes begin to sting. Finally, unable to hold it back anymore, she let the tears streak her cheeks as she remembered her regrets… The past six months had been filled with both bliss and fear. While everyone had rejoiced about the Phantom’s mysterious disappearance, she feared his wrath… she knew she should have been happy but… it was the worst feeling in the world, having to walk on eggshells all the time and living in a shadow of fear… if it weren’t for Raoul offering her his protection, she would’ve gone mad… 

Raoul… she remembered his hurt expression upon saying she loved the Phantom… it was true, she loved both men but… their love was different, she cursed herself for being an idiot on not telling him her true feelings. A thought struck her mind. 

_“What if… it was the last time I saw him?”_ she shuddered at the realization _“Why didn’t I say ‘yes’? Why didn’t I elope with him during these six months?”_ as the regrets surfaced, she shook with sobs, crying herself to sleep. Now, there were only the remains of what could have been… 

* * *

It was a sleepless night for Raoul. _“What if I didn’t go? What if I fought on for her? What if I gave her more time?”_ He felt like such a failure, he swore to protect Christine and he failed… If he could turn back time, he would right his wrongs and love her twice as much, and held her twice as strong… Now, there was no now. He needed to find someone to help him, immediately… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to your horses, the next chapter’s gonna be a doozy!


	3. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! It was SO HARD to convert the rooftop scene into dialogue! This chapter is mostly filler but still important!   
> Also, screw Love Never Dies! This show ain’t canon in my book!

Raoul looked up to the ceiling in a vain attempt to sleep but the events in his mind had continued to loom over him, mocking him for his failures in protecting her. He tossed and turned, hearing that taunting voice in his head. 

_ “The deal is struck…”  _

Breaking out into a cold sweat, he sighed to himself. Memories of the past few months came back to him… 

* * *

_ Six months ago… _

_ The opera house echoed with screams as the corpse of Buquet was being displayed by the mysterious prankster. He ran backstage to meet Christine, who was ashen-faced and trying not to let her tears show.  _

_ “Christine…” He began before being interrupted abruptly by her.  _

_ “Raoul! We must run away! To the roof! We’ll be safe there!” Her eyes were wide with panic and distress as she darted up the staircase, her cloak trailing behind her.  _

_ “The roof? Wait, Christine!” he cried out as he took chase alongside her.  _

* * *

_ Once they reached the rooftop, Raoul found Christine trembling from the cold and from fear. She turned to face him, shoulders sagging with relief.  _

_ “Christine… we must return, now” he said, slightly terrified and confused by the recent murder.  _

_ “Raoul, don’t take me back there” she tried not to let her fear show on her face “He’ll kill you!” _

_ “Who would kill me?” he asked, more concerned for his friend than his safety at the moment.  _

_ “The Phantom,” Christine tried not to let the tears fall down on her face “No matter what, he’ll always find us. He kills to get what he wants,”  _

_ “Christine,” Raoul began, unsure of what to say “There is no Phantom, but only a man, a prankster who has gone too far when he murdered Buquet…”  _

_ “Raoul, I know the Phantom exists!” she tried to hide the tremor in her voice as she pulled his chest to her face “He took me the same night as the Hannibal performance,” _

_ “That night…” he silently thought to himself. “Things have changed, Raoul…” he remembered her warning that very night they reunited, that very night when she disappeared, that very night when he let down his guard and allowed her to be kidnapped…  _

_ “I remember… there was such a beautiful melody he played,” the young woman mumbled, almost as if she were being hypnotized “It wasn’t like anything I’ve ever heard of before… but when I unmasked him, he was so angry and said I could never be free…” _

_ “Christine,” Raoul gasped slightly, shocked at her revelation. He tried to suppress his anger at that man who tried to keep her in his prison “Did he hurt you?” _

_ “Raoul, he isn’t a bad person,” she quickly defended as she snapped out of her trance, almost as if she read his mind “I remember… his eyes, he looked so lonely and vulnerable… and so lost… underneath all his anger” _

_ “Christine,” he called out gently “Christine…” _

_ “Christine…” a ghostly, ethereal voice called out, the chill of the wind becoming even colder.  _

_ “What was that?” Christine asked, finally letting her tears show. His heart began to fill with worry and adoration for Christine. It was obvious she was trying not to let herself become vulnerable; it was easy to spot from the years they spent together. She would try not to burden others with her worries, remembering her plastered smiles and reassurances ever since her father’s death. It was a trait he had mixed feelings over throughout the years. “Things have changed Raoul…” She was right, things have changed.  _

_ Seeing her break down crying and crouching in a vulnerable position made the young vicomte’s heart clench. Knowing she saw things he never told her before but could understand what she had been through. But she didn’t have to face the world alone, for he would always stand by her… _

_ During all these years they had been separated, since Gustave Daae’s death, and since they had parted ways for he wanted to be a sailor while Christine went to the conservatory to study music, he never stopped thinking of her. However, his father cut off any communication between them. It was already humiliating enough that his youngest son had been associating himself with the lower class and writing letters to her every day. Little did the late Comte de Chagny know of the blooming relationship between the Vicomte and the violinist’s daughter… _

_ That night of the performance, Raoul had the biggest shock of his life! She really changed so much! The soft-spoken, demure girl he knew was now singing in the spotlight, almost casting an ethereal glow on her as her voice soared like a songbird’s… It was sweet and gentle, yet so clear and powerful… resounding all over the opera house. But her character never changed. She was still the kind-hearted, intelligent, brave young woman he knew and loved.  _

_ And as the month had passed by during Il Muto rehearsals, he slowly realized his love for her. It was all so sudden, but it was everlasting… he gently pulled off her hood to reveal the young woman’s tear-stained face and wrapped her up in his arms, cradling her and whispering soft words of comfort. _

_ “Please, don’t be afraid…” he whispered, hugging her even more tightly than the first time “I’m here, nothing will harm you. I’ll be your freedom… I’ll guard you and guide you.” _

_ Christine looked up into his eyes, love in her eyes “Talk to me about summer and light, just be with me and promise me that you’re telling the truth… Please, that’s all I ask of you,”  _

_ “Come out of hiding, I’ll keep you safe and sound…” _

_ “I want to be free from the darkness and be with you…” _

_ “Let me lead you from your solitude,” he felt his heart pound over his ears as he kneeled down, almost as if to propose. Now, he feared her reaction, that his love was just her ticket out of fear and madness.  _

_ “Anywhere you go, let me go to… Christine, that’s all I ask of you!” She accepted his open embrace, holding his hand as she smiled so tenderly, he knew his feelings weren’t unrequited…  _

_ “Share with me one love, one lifetime,” she answered “Say you love me,” _

_ “You know I do…” he slowly walked towards Christine, trying to look suave as he approached her but secretly feared he might mess things up between them. He saw her flush a scarlet colour as she looked at him, like a girl anticipating her first kiss. Tenderly, they kissed, enjoying the close proximity with each other. He twirled her around in giddy excitement before Christine looked as if she remembered something. She turned to face the stairway before hesitantly turning to face him.  _

_ “I must go now. They’ll be worried sick!” She played with her long, curly hair nervously “Come with me…” _

_ He was once again beside her, ready to protect her from any threat that would come her way…  _

* * *

Raoul sighed to himself, those empty promises resurfacing… he swore to protect her but he failed that night… now, she had to sacrifice her freedom for his own life. How pathetic was it? No… there was no use moping about, he had to search for help… who knew about the Phantom…? Madame Giry! Maybe she could help him… maybe if he showed his desperation, maybe if he fought harder… he went back to bed, resolving to save Christine from the Phantom’s prison he trapped her in… 

* * *

Madame Marie Giry sat in her office, a steaming cup of tea in her hands. She was unable to sleep that night.  _ “When would Erik learn to let go?” _

Marie sighed to herself. She came to care for Erik like a brother and a son… ever since that day he arrived, she sensed his presence and knew what he would be thinking. But Christine couldn’t live like this. The way Erik wanted a bride to compensate for his past… a soft knock interrupted her thoughts and she gingerly opened it, seeing the Vicomte… 

_ “Monsieur le Vicomte…”  _

“I’m so sorry for waking you up this late…”

“No, no… I…”

“Couldn’t sleep either?”   
_ “Oui,” _

“Madame Giry, I need your help…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, a dear old friend of Madame Giry comes to help… Cookies for those who could guess the identity correctly.


End file.
